


Always keep the faith but ... The love isnt´hope

by MiMi_Shim



Category: DBSK, Super Junior
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMi_Shim/pseuds/MiMi_Shim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Dime JaeJoong, Qué fue lo que más te dolió; el que el sueño que forjaron juntos como una familia se desvaneciera de la noche a la mañana y que se dividieran los caminos llevándolos lejos sin oportunidad de curar las heridas que se infligieron entre todos, o fue tal vez que YunHo no fue tras de ti como hubieras esperado?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quizá la respuesta era un poco de ambas, porque le dolió perder amigos que fueron para el pilar de su vida durante mucho, pero lo que realmente le partió el alma fue haber depositado todo su amor y observar a lo lejos como poco a poco todo se perdía en el olvido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always keep the faith but ... The love isnt´hope

19 de Enero del 2017. 

 

Relativamente tenía poco tiempo libre, después de haberse ausentado poco más de dos años cumpliendo con su servicio militar, toda presión de su vida como idol regresaba con más ímpetu. Y es que no solo ahora tendría compromisos como actor; una nueva producción discográfica acompañada de una gira le tenían con las manos atadas, de nada le servía quejarse, los escenarios eran su vida, había echado de menos el poder entregarse por completo a lo que amaba.

Y ahora estaba sentado en su oficina en el famoso Coffee Cojjee, leyendo una de las noticias que causaban revuelo en toda Corea, él mismo podría apostar que en toda Asia, estaba sorprendido, sin embargo más allá de la sorpresa su rostro no podía reflejar ninguna emoción, él no tenía remordimiento alguno, ahora todo se limitaba al encabezado de esa nota... 

Lee SooMan había fallecido la noche de ayer.

\- Todo tiene un precio, quizá por eso su muerte no será tan llorada como algunos piensan, a fin de cuentas obtuviste lo que merecías... No podrás disfrutar todo ese dinero que tú ambición obtuvo.

Tal vez ahora todo tendría un final real, después de tantos años por fin la demanda podría ser ganada en su totalidad, si bien pudieron haber ganado algunas batallas, la verdadera guerra era sólo con un hombre, uno que ahora estaba muerto; alguien que no se tocaba el corazón y que en algún punto de su avaricia perdió toda su humanidad. Su teléfono timbró anunciando una llamada  
"Cinderella".

 

-¡Hola HeeChul! ¿Qué pasa?  
-....  
\- Si he leído las noticias, además no es algo que se pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo de los medios...  
-...  
\- Estoy en el café, podemos vernos aquí y hablar de lo que quieras.  
-...  
-¿Funeral?  
-...  
-No, yo no tendría nada que hacer ahí, y dudo que YooChun esté interesado en ir, creo que eres más que consciente de que no siento su muerte en lo más mínimo...  
-...  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos en cuanto termine tu compromiso, si claro yo también te quiero ¡Aquí te espero!  
-Ahora resulta que me quiere como parte de ese teatro, de todos los defectos que tengo, hipócrita no soy...  
-No, no lo eres y me consta lo mordaz que puede llegar a ser tu lengua, ¿Qué acaso te dieron la magnífica oportunidad de ir a llorar al pie de su tumba? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso sin duda hubiera sido un espectáculo más digno de ver! Que contemplar a... Un muerto.  
-Ahh no sé porque no me sorprende que entres sin llamar la puerta, ¿Tus modales esfumaron verdad? Se largaron a alguna parte del mundo y no los puedes encontrar.  
-¡Oh disculpa olvidaba que aquí eres el jefe! Además no quería perderme de tu soliloquio habitual, eso es algo que muchos pagarían por ver... Créeme algún día voy a grabarte y quizá así podría obtener algunos favores.  
-Claro, sé que eres un oportunista de lo peor; no me sorprendería que me chantajearas algún día, pero dime has venido a contemplar mi bella presencia o quieres algo más. Dilo ahora que a+un tengo cosas pendientes que revisar.

-Al parecer no puedo ocultarte absolutamente nada, yo sólo pasaba y quería saber cómo habías tomado la noticia…  
-¿Esperabas verme llorar? o ¿Querías que tuviera un ataque de risa psicótica?  
-No realmente, ninguna de las dos opciones, es sólo que yo si he sentido un alivio inmenso, sé que puede rayar en lo cruel, pero creo que por fin los grilletes que nos aprisionaban se han caído lejos de nosotros. Quizá en memoria de los buenos recuerdos deba sentirme un poco apenado… Sin embargo, no puedo, respirar tranquilo es lo único que viene a mi mente.  
-Es probable que tengas razón, sin embargo no creo que todo sea tan fácil.  
-Aún restan algunos días para que JunSu pueda liberar sus papeles, creo que debemos estar alerta. Si todo fuera sencillo, desde hace mucho podríamos haber estado en paz.  
\- Debemos estar pendientes de lo que la prensa pueda decir, nuestros nombres saldrán en cualquier momento, además debemos hablar con nuestros abogados y ver en que termino por fin el asunto de la demanda terminará, las cadenas pueden haber caído pero aun así alguien puede tirar de ellas, sabes que siempre hubo más de un perro buscando un pedazo de carne que roer.  
-Algo así podría ocurrirnos y sería iniciar de nuevo algo que terminó desde hace tanto. Por ahora solo hay que esperar Jae, Dime ¿te apetece salir conmigo por ahí? ¿Hum?  
-No, he quedado con HeeChul para vernos aquí en cuanto regrese de la ceremonia, y no creo que sea prudente, recuerda muy bien que tendremos a los medios apuntándonos y no creo que salir de fiesta hable bien de nosotros.  
-¿Esperas que guardemos luto? ¡No seas ridículo JaeJoong! No sé tú, pero yo no siento pena, ni dolor, no tengo porqué dejar mi vida social de lado cuando simplemente ÉL está muerto.  
-No es luto idiota, es precaución ¿No entiendes que no podemos darnos el lujo de quedar mal ante los medios? Es probable que ahora ya no tengamos tantas trabas para hacernos promoción como antes sin toda esa basura de restricciones en las televisoras, por lo menos compórtate hasta que la noticia no esté tan fresca.  
-Ahora hablas como todo un hombre de negocios, ¿Quién lo diría? El sr. soy el alma de las fiestas Kim JaeJoong, tras regresar del servicio se transformó en todo un hombre sabio.  
-Estas alucinando, además sabes bien lo que me ha costado llegar hasta donde estoy, tú también lo has sufrido. No podemos simplemente dejarnos llevar por esto, aun si queremos hacer un picnic sobre su tumba; por ahora basta con abstenernos, las cosas quizá den un giro favorable para nosotros. Piensa en ello.

-¡Yah! Creo que no estas de humor el día de hoy, mejor espero a que JunSu regrese para poder divertirme.  
-Ya sabes que no me importa como él y tú se diviertan, solo entiende por esta ocasión y no seas tan descuidado, no quiero que afectes nuestra imagen.  
-¿Acaso tienes envidia de lo que Su y yo hacemos para divertirnos? No tendrías porqué tenerla, hay muchas personas que estarían más que encantadas de tenert...  
-¡Basta! ¡Por favor esto lo hemos discutido cientos de veces YooChun! Y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, ahora si vas a seguir con este tema ¡Lo mejor será que te largues!  
-Ufff si es lo mejor dejarte a ti y tu frígido y horrible carácter nos vemos honey ¡Te diviertes con la diva!

De nueva cuenta se había quedado solo en la oficina, tal vez tenía un poco de razón en las palabras de su soulmate, pero por ahora no quería atormentarse con más dudas de las que ya había en su cabeza, Aún le restaba leer algunos contratos de CF en los que tendrían que aparecer los tres, y ni hablar de las promociones para su álbum, sólo esperaba que Hee no saliera con alguna cosa parecida a YooChun, o podría jurar que le vendría una gran migraña.

El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de la pila de documentos en la que se encontraba inmerso, paso una mano por sus aun cortos cabellos y con un "adelante", recibió a su invitado, al ceder la puerta dejo ver la envidiable figura de Kim HeeChul, que sin más se adentró por la habitación y sin esperar más, rodeo el hermoso escritorio de roble tras el que se encontraba JaeJoong, sentándose sin pena alguna en las piernas del último y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla contraria. Ganándose claro, una mirada llena de reproche fingido.

-Ahh mi querido J.J. ¡Estoy agotado! No sabes lo horrible que ha sido este día que bueno que no fuiste.- El hombre comenzaba a quejarse sin moverse de su cómodo lugar, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro.-  
-Uh me alegra tanto que puedas ponerte cómodo, ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un té café quizá? Ya sabes puedo hacer que te atiendan justo aquí y ahora.- Su sarcasmo de poco le valió. Al parecer hoy no era su día, entre todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, ahora debía que soportar quejas de su amigo como si no hubiese bastado la presencia de YooChun y sus estúpidos comentarios.  
-Aish siempre tan amable, pero no. Aquí estoy bien, me gusta éste lugar, sé que muchas personas matarían por estar donde yo. En los brazos de uno de los hombres más hermosos de toda Asia. Y aun así no te pones a pensar en que yo tu amigo de años, el inigualable Kim HeeChul viene buscando consuelo después de un día terrible, donde tuvo que fingir que era un mar de lágrimas, eres un mal amigo.- Oh si amaba hacer rabiar a JaeJoong, había extrañado ese lado de su amistad, con él no tenía que morderse la lengua y aparentar, muchas veces incluso solía a creer que el hombre con el que ahora bromeaba, era una de las personas a las que se puede llamar honestas, tanto así que rayaba en lo cínico y lo brutal, y esa era una cualidad personalmente le agradaba más de lo que debería.  
-Bien puedes ir a buscar consuelo con SiWon, estoy jodidamente seguro de que el estará encantado de tenerte en sus brazos.- Si, él también podía jugar sucio; ahora estaba de mejor humor y es que hay pocas cosas que pueden incomodar a Lady Hee y una de ellas es su no tan secreta relación con Choi.  
-¡Rayos J.J. solo estoy bromeando! ¡Luego dices que el que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios soy yo!.-Y dramáticamente como todo acto digno de una diva, se bajó de las piernas del otro hombre y se sentó en el sillón que había frente al escritorio, notando que apenas tomo el lugar la mirada curiosa de Jae buscaba saber el motivo que lo tendría ahí. Podía jurar que no se le escapaba nada y no podría mentirle por mucho tiempo, sobretodo porque con un hombre tan astuto como él no se daría el lujo andar con rodeos, era ahora o nunca.  
-Bueno solo era una sugerencia Hee, no te lo tomes tan apecho, además no te pedí que te fueras de mis brazos, sabes que están siempre abiertos para ti aunque prefieras a otro.- Una vieja broma sabía ya no tendría efecto, simplemente porque faltaba el tercero en ella.- Sin embargo lo que te trae aquí no es el hecho de buscar consuelo, ¿No? Sé muy bien que no sientes en lo más mínimo ésta... Pérdida y que probablemente llorabas de felicidad en el funeral, ahora dudo que exista alguien capaz de ponerte un freno. ¿Dime a que has venido con tanta urgencia?  
-He venido a hablarte de la muerte de SooMan.  
-Si claro me dirás que tienes el corazón roto y que no podrás superar esto en muchos años, o quizá vienes a llorar lo que no has podido, tú dirás...  
-No JaeJoong he venido a proponerte algo, algo que seguramente no podrás rechazar, es un negocio, pero más que nada es una petición como amigo.

Repentinamente el ambiente dentro de esa habitación se había vuelto serio, las miradas que ambos hombres compartían, dejaban entrever que la situación no sería del todo fácil, había algo en los ojos del mayor que le hacía desconfiar, lo conocía muy bien y desde hace tanto, que podía intuir de qué venía el asunto, ¿Que tenía que ver el con un negocio y más aun con el fallecimiento de aquel detestable hombre?

 

-Yo ya no tengo relaciones con S.M. y dudo que el viejo me dejara algo en su testamento así que no sé qué quieres decir.  
-Tienes razón, no te ha dejado ni un triste won, como a muchos, es más, lo que ha dejado tras su muerte no es más que un completo desastre, ahora que él está pudriéndose en algún lugar en el infierno, nosotros probablemente nos quedemos en la ruina, SooMan dejó la empresa al borde de la quiebra, todo esto no era más que una forma útil de desviar recursos y crear cuentas en el extranjero, lo que quiero decirte mi querido amigo es que pronto S.M. dejará de existir.

-Y supongo que lo que vienes a buscar es que yo interceda por ti o por Súper Junior para que C-Jes les firme un contrato ¿Verdad?  
-Tu y yo sabemos que C-Jes realmente le pertenece a JYJ, hace mucho sé que JunSu los convenció de invertir en acciones de la agencia, él ha resultado ser todo un genio en los negocios y las inversiones, es afortunado con el resort y con tantas otras cosas, ha sabido muy bien que hacer con todo su capital, con el que ahora es capaz de usar sin que alguien se lo impida a cada paso, cosa que jamás habría sido posible si se hubiera quedado en SM.  
-Bien tienes razón, C-J es nuestra, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Quieres hacer un cambio de compañía ahora que se presenta una oportunidad tan valiosa como esta?

-No, lo que quiero JaeJoong es que compres un porcentaje de las acciones que se están vendiendo en S.M. y seas dueño de la compañía, justo como planeo hacerlo yo.  
-¿Te has vuelto loco? O peor aún ¿Quieres volverme loco? ¡Porque demonios crees que accedería a algo así! ¿Te imaginas siquiera lo que dices? Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿Quieres que salve S.M.?  
-No quiero que la salves por que tengas amor hacía el recuerdo de un hombre que te arruino tu sueño, además destruyó algo más ¿No es así?- Sabía que era jugar sucio, pero no le quedaba más remedio que emplear todas las cartas disponibles.-  
-Sabes que eso forma parte del pasado, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, incluso lo que hice hace tiempo no sirvió de mucho. Todo fue inútil, las peticiones olvidadas, los mensajes no respondidos, todo eso ya no importa, al final… Al final todos tomamos un camino diferente, con nuestras decisiones, con nuestros errores. Somos la prueba de que no todo es para siempre.- Nada, ni el amor lo es ¿Cierto YunHo?-  
-Hablas como si de verdad no hubiera nada que hacer. Por ello te propongo esto, no es la mejor forma per…

-No Hee, no cuentes conmigo para ello, yo no quiero tener relación alguna con la agencia, pasamos por mucho como para regresar.  
-No te estoy pidiendo que regreses, solo que te conviertas en accionista, escucha, sé muy bien que en manos de personas como nosotros, tu y yo sabemos lo duro que es estar bajo el mando de una tiranía, juntos cambiaríamos eso, podríamos hacer mucho, sabes que las políticas de la empresa no han cambiado mucho, y me atrevo a decir que después de que ustedes tres se marcharon se han vuelto más estrictos. Incluso podrías ser un socio anónimo. Jae…

El silencio se hizo presente y como un eco que retumbaba en esas paredes, algo dentro de aquellos hombres se agitó, uno expectante, mientras que el segundo con sentimientos que no podía definir.

-La respuesta es la misma.- No, no ahora que estaba por iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, no ahora que… Estaba olvidando.-  
-Vamos Jae hazlo por mí, porque te lo pido como amigo, porque esta vez no puedo solo… Además de esta forma podrías volver a verlos ¿Qué no es eso lo que deseabas, lo que deseaban?  
-Es probable que JunSuo YooChun estén interesados en tu propuesta, sin embargo yo ya no tengo interés alguno en volver a verlos, en el pasado hice mucho para que nuestro lazo de amistad no se perdiera, y al parecer nada funcionó, ¿Así que porque ahora lo haría? El interés debe ser mutuo no unilateral.  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero acaso todas las veces que decías extrañarlos era mentira?- No entendía, ¿Desde cuándo Kim JaeJoong se rendía ante la posibilidad de regresar con las personas que amaba?-

-No, no era mentira, lo sabes bien. Pero un día me canse de no obtener respuesta, tu eres testigo de ello, aun sabiendo que tú y yo nos frecuentábamos no hicieron intento de absolutamente nada, ¿Porque ahora lo haría yo? Han pasado años y he abierto los ojos. Así que no insistas más por favor.  
-Dime JaeJoong, ¿Qué fue lo que más te dolió; el que el sueño que forjaron juntos como amigos, como una familia se desvaneciera de la noche a la mañana y que se dividieran los caminos llevándolos lejos sin oportunidad de curar las heridas que se infligieron entre todos, o fue tal vez que YunHo no fue tras de ti como hubieras esperado?  
Quizá la respuesta era un poco de ambas, porque le dolió perder amigos que fueron para el pilar de su vida durante mucho, pero lo que realmente le partió el alma fue haber depositado todo su amor y observar a lo lejos como poco a poco…Todo se perdía en el olvido.


End file.
